Hallways
by A little French Girl
Summary: TRADUCTION: Demandé à l'infirmière Isaac Lahey de sortir n'est pas aussi facile que tout le monde le dit ou Comment Jackson commença a "suivre" Isaac et finit par lui demanda de sortir accidentellement.


**Note de l'auteur:** C'est un univers alternatif, où les personnages de Teen Wolf travaillent dans un hôpital. Cela se passe dans mon verset sur l'hôpital (la première partie est un sterek pwp classé MA disponible à lire ici - archiveofourown fonctionne / 477115). Ce verset a les paires suivantes: Derek / Stiles, Scott / Allison et Jackson / Isaac mis en place.

**Note de la traductrice:**Nous revoila vous et moi pour une nouvelle traduction Teen Wolf j'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme elle m'a plut a moi. ^^ Je n'ai pas traduit le verset sur l'hopital de l'auteur (casness) mais si je vois que cette histoire vous plait il y a de fortes chances que je le fasse (avec l'acccord de l'auteur bien sure). Sur ce bonne lecture, enjoy!

* * *

Jackson ne le traquait pas, il arrivait juste qu'il soit là où Isaac était. Cela était purement accidentel et, malgré les regards que Derek et Stiles lui lançaient, il n'aller pas copie ce que Derek avait fait. Il frissonne encore en se souvenant comment Derek harcelait Stiles avant que les deux ne commence à se fréquenter. Même Danny est d' accord avec Jackson pour dire qu'il ne traque Isaac, c'était plus comme si il observait Isaac de loin.

Ce qui explique aussi comment il a fini par s'asseoir à une des tables de la cafétéria de l'hôpital, faisant semblant d'écouter Lydia parler de l'une de ses chirurgies de ce matin, tout en jetant un regard à Isaac toutes les deux minutes.

_-"Jackson!" _cria Lydia, remarquant à nouveau que Jackson ne l'écoutait pas. Quand il la finalement regardé, elle regarda derrière elle et vit que c'était Isaac qui a attiré son attention. _"C'est comme Danny de nouveau. Pourquoi ne lui demande tu pas tout simplement de sortir?"_

_-"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" _demanda Jackson. Ce n'était pas comme Danny, Danny, il savait. Ils ont grandi ensemble, sont allés à l'école de médecine ensemble, sont sortie ensemble , ont rompu, et sont resté des amis proches. Isaac, était comme un chiot, un nouveau chiot à qui Jackson n'a jamais même parlé.

_-"Isaac Lahey," _répondit Lydia. _"Le gars que tu traque depuis trois mois. Demande-lui de sortir."_

-"Je ne traque personne et il est un résident; Il y a des règles ou quelque chose contre la fraternisation." Dit Jackson, tout en prenant son plateau et se levant.

Lydia attrapa son bras_. "Demandez-lui avant que je ne le fasse pour toi." _Elle le foudroya du regard, avant de jeter ses cheveux en arrière et de relâcher son bras.

Jackson dévisagea Lydia, puis s'éloigna de la table. Il jeta le reste de son repas et posa le plateau avant de quitter la cafétéria. Trouver Danny quand il n'est pas en service fut facile, il est toujours aux mêmes endroits, soit il était au garage soit dans la salle de repos. Jackson décida d'aller voir la salle de repos en premier, car elle était plus proche. En ouvrant la porte, il trouva Danny assis sur le canapé en cuir, regardant un match de lacrosse sur l'écran plat.

_-"Les infirmières n'ont-ils pas leur propre salle de repos?" _demanda Jackson tout en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers Danny et s'assit à côté de lui. "Hey," s'écria-t-il, quand Danny le frappa sur le bras.

_-"Tais-toi. Je regarde le jeu" _déclara Danny.

_-"Je vais avoir une crise."_(1) Jackson a pris la télécommande et coupé la partie.

Danny le regarda. _"Tu es bi, nous l'avons établi lorsque nous couchions ensemble au collège."_

Jackson le regarda. _"Isaac"._

_-"Quoi Isaac?"_

_-"Lydia dit que je le traque."_

Danny se tourna entièrement pour regarder Jackson. _"Tu," _Commença-t-il , mais quand Jackson le regarda de nouveau, il s'arrêta_. "Tu ne le traque pas. Derek ,lui, traque."_

_-"Derek traque Isaac?" _cria Jackson, debout.

Danny le tira de nouveau sur le canapé. _"Non, Derek traquait Stiles. tu t'en rappel? Derek qui est marié à Stiles. Il ne traque personne, sauf Stiles occasionnellement pour bien montrer qu'il le revendique." _Il pris la main Jackson_. "Tu devrais demander à Isaac de sortir, cependant, avant de lui faire peur."_

Jackson appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Danny. _"Lydia m'a donné un ultimatum: si je ne lui demande pas bientôt, elle le fera pour moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, il est toujours nerveux quand il est près de moi."_

_"Eh bien, tu le traque," _murmura Danny dans sa barbe.

Jackson se redressa et lui lança un regard noir, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Danny. _"Tu ne m' aider pas_!" il retira sa main de celle de Danny et se leva.

L'ouverture et la fermeture de la porte attira l'attention des deux hommes qui regardèrent dans cette direction. Derek se tenait près de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine._ "Qu'est-ce que tu veux a Isaac_?" Demanda-t-il en regardant Jackson.

Jackson déglutit et se sentant mal à l'aise. _"Je..." _Commença-t-il , mais il fut interrompu par Danny.

_-"Il a le béguin pour lui", _déclara Danny.

Derek soupira_. "Demande-lui de sortir. Si je dois passer un autre dîner de famille a écoute Stiles parler d'Isaac, tu ne va pas aimer ce qui va arriver." _Il lança un regard noir à Jackson puis quitta la salle.

_-"Eh bien, maintenant ça fait trois personnes qui te disent de demander à Isaac de sortir" _dit Danny. Il tira Jackson du canapé, l'amena à la porte, et le poussa hors de la salle. _"Rappel toi ce que tu m'as dit avant que nous commencions a sortir ensemble, tu es le type de tout le monde."_ Il ferma ensuite la porte au nez de Jackson.

Jackson regarda la porte fermée. _"Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui dire? Hey, Isaac, je sais qu'il semble que je t'ai traqué, mais la vérité c'est que je suis amoureux de toi. Je le suis depuis ce moment où tu m'as fait un bandage au bras. Voudrais tu dîner avec moi?"_ Cria Jackson à la porte. Il respira profondément et frappa dans la porte.

_-"Euh ... je serais ravi de dîner avec toi," _dit une voix derrière Jackson.

Jackson se retourna et vit Isaac et Stiles derrière lui. Isaac sourit légèrement et rougit en regardant Jackson. Pendant ce temps, Stiles resplendit et lâcha le bras d'Isaac.

_-«Je vais juste vous laisse seuls les deux tourtereaux . Bien..." _Dit Stiles il se dirigea ensuite vers Jackson et pointa un doigt vers lui, _"...si tu lui fait du mal, ça serra la dernière chose que tu feras."_ Il sourit à Isaac puis s'éloigna.

Jackson se raidit et regarda Stiles partir, avant de se tourner vers Isaac, qui l'avait regardé tout le temps de l'échange_. "Tu n'étais pas censé entendre ça," _Lui dit Jackson.

_-"Mais je l'ai entendu" _répondit Isaac avec un sourire. _"Tu allais me demander de sortir à un moment si je n'avais pas entendre?"_

Jackson se dirigea vers Isaac et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille: _"Demain, 19 heures, à la pleine lune. Je viendrais te chercher à 18h30. Oh, et Isaac, porte un de ces jeans serrés que tu portais la semaine dernière lorsque tu allais voir Deaton. " _Jackson respirait l'odeur de Isaac, avant de prendre un peu de recul_. "Je te vois plus tard." _Il fit un clin d'œil à Isaac, puis s'éloigna dans la même direction que Stiles.

Isaac toucha son oreille où il pouvait encore sentir le souffle de Jackson. Il rougit et baissa les yeux au sol quand un groupe d'infirmières passa près de lui_. "Demain à 7 heures" _murmura-t-il en sortant son portable pour envoyer un texto à Stiles: _J'ai un rendez-vous_. Il envoya le texto, souriant tout en se dirigea vers la salle des infirmiers pour son affectation.

* * *

(1): Je ne sais pas trop comment traduire ça alors je l'ai traduis mot pour mot. La phrase a l'origine est "I'm havong a crisis".

* * *

**Note de la traductrice:** Et bien voilà j'ai vraiment apprécié de traduit ce texte et de le partagé avec vous. Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire si vous voulez que je traduise le sterek qui va avec ou pas. Sur ce à bientôt j'espère pour une autre traduction de mon crue! ;) Bye!


End file.
